A Professor and a Gentleman
by scgamecock1
Summary: Ever wondered what it's like to sit in a lecture hall with the distinguished Hershel Layton as your Archaeology professor? As you'll find out, being a student of his isn't so easy! But is the professor really to blame?
1. Lack of Concentration

I do not own the Professor Layton franchise nor Level-5 Inc. Just this story alone :) My first fan fic. Please review ~ feedbacks are certainly welcome!

**A Professor and a Gentleman**

**Chapter 1: Lack of Concentration**

"As many of you have read from your textbook, the tomb of Tutankhamen was discovered by Howard Carter and Lord Carnarvon in 1922…."

You sit in the huge lecture hall, pen in hand, trying very hard to jot down whatever it is that's flowing out of the professor's lips. You've even decided to sit in the front row during every class in hopes of maybe, just maybe, you can focus better and possibly understand the lectures. But it's just no use. It's not that you really aren't capable of comprehending the study of archaeology (in fact, you're a bright young lady), but something – actually someone - has been keeping you from paying attention wholeheartedly.

That certain someone who is making it difficult for you to focus is none other than the lecturer himself – the distinguished Professor Hershel Layton. It isn't because he's boring or simply bad at teaching (never in a million years). It's his overall presence and persona that simply draws your visual attention while tuning out your audio - despite your constant struggle to overcome it. The man is truly a sight to behold.

"Even after ninety years, the tomb of the young pharaoh remains the most fascinating archaeological discovery ever made in Egypt…"

Giving up on taking notes, the professor's latest sentence goes into one ear and out the other. Like every lecture, you end up gazing at the professor, marveling at his appearance and fantasizing of doing God knows what to him. And who can blame you? He's tall, devastatingly good-looking with gorgeous dark eyes and perfect lips. And that sexy voice!

"Ms. _, could you tell us a bit about the Terracotta Army and its significance to archaeological history?"

The sound of your name suddenly breaks your train of dirty thoughts. The professor's eyes are on you, eagerly waiting for an answer (as well as the entire class).

You immediately start to panic_. _

_Terracotta Army? Where did that come from? I thought we were talking about that pharaoh?_

"Um…weren't we talking about the Egyptian king?" you ask dumbly.

Sounds of snickers are heard from several students, making your face red. You resist the urge of slapping yourself silly as the absurdity of your question dawns on you.

_I can't believe I said that! I'm such an idiot! _

"Settle down everyone," says the professor.

It didn't take long for the noise to cease and instantaneously, the professor's attention is back to you.

"No, Ms. _. We've moved on from that."

Although the professor's voice remains calm and his tone polite, you can see the disappointment in his eyes. You suddenly feel your heart sink.

"If you may, please see me after class Ms. _."

"Yes Professor Layton," you say softly.

The lecture continues for another fifteen minutes, ending with the professor reminding everyone about next week's mid-term exam. You patiently wait in your seat as your fellow students pack up and exit the lecture hall; you have plenty of time to spare until your next class. When the last student departed, you make your way to the professor – who is putting students' research papers in his black briefcase.

"Professor Layton," you say timidly, "you wanted to see me after class?"

The professor stops what he's doing and faces you, his gorgeous brown eyes looking directly into yours. You swear you can swoon right then and there.

"Yes, Ms. _," he says. "Your performance in this class, so far, has been unsatisfactory. You've shown signs of struggles not only on tests, but on assignments as well."

Pausing for a moment, he continues, "I'm very concern with mid-terms coming up. Tell me, my dear, is the material too difficult?"

"No sir," you reply.

"Then what is preventing you from doing well?"

You know damn well why you're failing this subject. Not keeping up with the readings, doing assignments last minute, and cramming for exams the night before. Not to mention, lack of focus in class. But above all, dreaming of and obsessing over Professor Layton. In fact, as terrible as it may sound, he's the **very** reason why you're doing so poorly in his class.

_I can't tell him that! Hell no!_

You decide to keep silent, shifting your eyes to the floor. The last thing you need is a frightened professor who thinks you're a total wacko. Suddenly, you feel a warm, gentle hand on your shoulder.

"Ms. _, if you need help with your studies, I'll be more than happy to assist you," the professor says kindly. "The success of my students is very important to me. If you are unclear or have any questions about the material, please don't hesitate to come to me. I am here for you."

The warmth of his smile and the soothing tone in his voice makes you feel a whole lot better.

"Yes, professor, I would appreciate that," you say with a huge smile.

Trying hard to control your thrill you continue, "Since mid-term is next week…do you think we can meet sometime soon?"

Closing his briefcase, Professor Layton pauses momentarily, thinking about his schedule for the rest of the week.

"Sure," he says with a smile. "How about tomorrow afternoon during office hours? We'll do a one-on-one. Bring your book and notes so we can go over them. I want to make sure you fully understand the material so you can ace that test."

You try hard to resist screaming and jumping for joy.

_A private lesson with the professor!_

"That's great! Thank you so much Professor Layton," you beam.

The professor gives a friendly smile, his perfect pearly whites showing.

"Not a problem, my dear. Not a problem at all."


	2. Lesson Time

**A Professor and a Gentleman**

**Chapter 2: Lesson Time**

You make your way through the crowd of students, trying to get to the stairwell. Wanting to make the most of your **private **lesson with the professor (as well as impressing him with your punctuality), you are adamant in making sure you get there as soon as his office hours begin. Power walking in high heels with your mind consumed in Layton thoughts, you fail to notice a heavy-set figure in front of you and bump into him.

"I-I'm sorry sir," you say embarrassingly. "Are you alright?"

The person you run into is none other than Gressenheller University's Dean Delmona, the head faculty member. A friend of Professor Layton, Mr. Delmona is known to be a kind-hearted man… with a slight touch of forgetfulness.

"I'm okay," he says. "No need to apologize."

You notice the dean quickly reach up and adjust his hair piece_. _

_Hair piece? So it's true! Dean Delmona does wear a toupee!_

Not wanting to embarrass him though, you quickly look away to make it seem you didn't notice.

"Well, sir, I best be…"

But before you can say anything else, Dean Delmona cries out, "By George! I see you're one of Professor Layton's students!"

You see the dean eyeing the archaeology text book you are carrying in one of your arms.

"Yes, I am," you reply.

A huge smile spreads across the dean's face.

"You are very lucky because you are receiving the best education in archaeology any university in England has to offer," Dean Delmona says proudly. "Professor Layton is a top archaeologist and educator. I've no doubt you are doing very well in his class."

_Um…_

"Yes, I'm doing quite well," you fib. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to…"

"Hershel Layton," the dean cuts in, "is an intelligent young man. I'm extremely impressed with his dedication to his work and students….blah, blah, blah."

You shoot a glance at a clock hanging on a wall. You have a little less than four minutes before the professor's office hours begin.

"I'm sorry Dean Delmona, but I…"

"And his contribution to public service is outstanding! I mean, who else will take a moment out of their busy schedule to help solve the problems of others? Can you name anyone else? I didn't think so. Hershel is definitely the prime example…blah, blah, blah." The very pleased dean is simply on a roll!

"Yes sir, I totally agree with you! Professor Layton is indeed an admirable man," you quickly reply, hoping this will satisfy and possibly shush him. "Perhaps we can talk more about him some other time because I really need to…."

The dean, however, seems to pay no attention and continues to express his admiration of the great professor.

_Is this man hard of hearing?_

"That young apprentice of his…oh…ah," the dean says, snapping his fingers. "Err...what's that lad's name?!"

_Oh for the love of God!_

"Is it Lenny…or Leopold," the dean thinks out loud, still snapping his fingers. "Or maybe it's Lawrence…no that can't be it. Lester, perhaps? But it could also be…"

Your palms are sweating and your extremities are fidgeting as you frantically think of how you can escape this old chatterbox. Glancing at the clock again, you have about two minutes to get to the professor's office.

_Damn it, I'm going to be late! _

"Luke!" Delmona beams. "That's it - Luke. I finally remember! I tell you, that child's ability in analytical and deductive reasoning is very impressive for his age. Shows how great his mentor Hershel…"

Before he can finish his sentence, you blurt out, "Dean Delmona! I gotta pee!"

The dean watches in surprise as you bolt down the hallway and up the stairs, climbing two steps at a time.

As soon as you reach the second floor, slightly out of breath, you let out a huge sigh of relief.

_Free at last!_

As you rush down the hallway, your heart begins to beat faster. You've never had a private lesson with the professor (heck you've never even been to his office at all!) so you're feeling very excited and nervous at the same time. You quickly turn at the left wing - nearly slipping from the wet floor which apparently, is being mopped.

_Whoa! I could have broken my leg!_

"Oi! Careful there," yells the custodian. "Didn't you see the caution sign?!"

"Sorry," you reply back as you continue to make your way down the hall – taking a bit more care in your steps this time.

The professor's office is at the very end of the hall. As you get closer to his door, the butterflies in your stomach become even more intense. Finally, after what seems like a hurdle of obstacles, you are standing at the professor's door. Taking a quick glance at a clock on the wall, you notice you're a little late.

_Crap! This is so embarrassing…_

You take a deep breath before knocking on the wooden door. A familiar sweet and warm voice is heard from inside.

"Come in."

As soon as you enter the room, you are greeted with the delicious smell of tea.

"Hello Ms. _," the professor says with a smile (a smile that instantly makes your knees go weak).

"Hi Professor Layton," you say. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"That's alright dear," the professor says kindly. "I'm just glad you're able to make it."

"Are you kidding, professor? I wouldn't miss this private lesson with you for the world!" You suddenly feel your cheeks get hot.

_Oh God, why did I say that! And for crying out loud stop blushing!_

The professor smiles bashfully and, to your surprise, his cheeks turn red. Flurries of questions suddenly pop inside your head.

_Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Is Professor Layton really blushing? But why?_

"Shall we begin my dear?"

The professor's sweet voice snaps you back to reality.

"Yes, sir," you cheerfully reply.

Taking a seat in front of the professor's desk, you look around the room. Posters of various historical landmarks adorn the walls while ancient artifacts are placed neatly on shelves. He even has what looks like a small dinosaur skull resting on top of his file cabinet!

_Now this is what a true archaeologist's office looks like!_

"Now then," the professor starts. "What would you like to go over first?"

Staring at the professor, you notice something different about him. You ponder for a while, studying him hard. What could it be? He's still very handsome… but there's something very unusual about him today. Your eyes grow big as soon as you figured it out.

_Ah ha! He isn't wearing his hat!_

Yes indeed, the professor isn't wearing his famous top hat. Aside from being a master of puzzle-solving and a renowned archaeologist, Professor Layton is well known throughout London for wearing his top hat every time, everywhere. There are even speculations that he sleeps with it on! You know for sure you've never seen him without his beloved hat…until now.

Going hatless makes the professor even **more** attractive. Without the brim of his top hat, his beautiful eyes are easier to see and gaze upon. His high cheek bones, perfect nose, and kissable lips stand out even more. And his hair - his gorgeous, short but lush brown hair. You can't help but smile as you wonder what it's like to run your fingers through it.

"Ms. _? Are you with me?"

_Oh God! Not again!_

"Um…,"you utter nervously. Your hands start to tremble as you scramble to think of what to say. It's no use though – you have absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

Folding his hands, the professor lets out a small sigh.

"Ms. _, I've noticed that you have a difficult time paying attention," the professor says. Despite the calmness in his voice, you can sense frustration in it.

"I'm afraid this very issue is what's preventing you from doing well in class," he continues. "I am willing to help but I cannot do everything for you. Passing this class ultimately depends on you. So before we start reviewing the material, I strongly feel we should address this matter first."

You suddenly feel like sinking down from your chair. You can't bear the thought of disappointing the good professor yet again. He's so kind in wanting to help you – the least you can do is pay attention, right?

"I'm so sorry professor," you say softly. "I really am."

You desperately try to fight the urge to cry. But try as you might, your eyes begin to swell with tears. Seeing this, Professor Layton places his arm across the desk, the palm of his hand facing you. Looking up, you see the professor's soft eyes and gentle smile. He wants to comfort you. You slowly place your hand into his. His hand is warm and soft yet strong at the same time. He holds your hand, running his thumb across your skin.

"My dear _, don't be sad," he says softly. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm only concerned. Is something troubling your mind? Please tell me what I can do to help."

You sit in silence for a while as the professor patiently waits for your reply. In the meantime, he continues to hold and stroke your hand. You can't bear it anymore. You've hit a dead end. Looking into mellow eyes, you can't stand to lie to him. The truth must be told.

"You really wish to know," you ask timidly.

"Yes my dear," the professor says warmly. "A true gentleman always helps a lady in need."

"Well…" you begin nervously. "The reason I find it hard to c-concentrate on my studies is … because of y-you."

A look of puzzlement appears on the professor's face.

"Me? How so?"

Taking a deep breath, you muster the courage to tell him why.

"The truth is professor… I'm attracted to you."

You see his eyes suddenly grow big. He slowly releases your hand and runs his fingers through his hair. Perhaps he is nervous? No, most likely he is taken-aback. **Big-time.** But now that it's out, you've got to finish what you've started. This is it. Ignoring any feelings of trepidation, you begin to pour out your emotions, not stopping for a second. You just had to get it off your chest before it explodes.

"It is true, professor. When I'm at home, I can't focus on my readings and my assignments because I can't stop thinking about you. Where you are and what you are doing. Every night, you're the last thing I think about before drifting to sleep. I even have dreams of you sometimes! I can't listen to a song on the radio without thinking of you. In class, that's where my biggest challenge lies. Your whole presence consumes me. Your sweet smile, good looks, and angelic voice drive me mad. Nothing else around me matters including the lecture itself. My mind is on you and you alone. "

Then, lowering your head, you say in a soft voice, "I know this is difficult to take in and I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. I know we can never be together and the very thought of it hurts. You're so kind, intelligent, and respectful – everyone I know thinks very highly of you. I don't blame them at all because I do too. Why must you be such a gentleman Professor Layton? Why must you be so perfect? You can't blame me for feeling this way about you. I only want to be with you, care for you … and love you."

It suddenly hits you. You're not just physically attracted to the professor; you have feelings for him - tender, loving feelings. Perhaps you've been denying it, knowing you can never be with him. You've somehow managed to tuck these thoughts in the back, isolated parts of your mind.

The room is uncomfortably silent as the professor takes everything in. This may very well be his most challenging puzzle he's ever encountered. Meanwhile, you stay seated with your head low – there's no way you can look at him now! The tears you've been trying hard to suppress are now flowing uncontrollably down your face.

After what felt like an eternity, the professor gets up from his chair and walks around his desk towards you. Your ears grow hot as you brace yourself.

_He's going to kick me out of his office and never want to talk to me or look at me again._

You hold your breath and expect the worse as you feel the professor get closer. To your surprise though, he gets down on one knee in front of you. Placing his fingers softly under your chin, he gently raises your face to meet his. Not an ounce of anger in his eyes – just the sweet, gentle, angelic face you've always loved.

"My sweet, sweet _," the professor says softly with a smile. "Don't cry. Everything will be alright."

"Y-you're not mad at me," you ask, tears still streaming down your face.

"Not at all," he replies. "I can never be mad at such a kind, young lady like you."

He cups your face gently with his large hands and delicately dries the tears from your eyes and cheeks with his thumbs. Your face grows red from the warmth of his tender touch. You let out a small sigh and raise a hand to touch one of his.

"Thank you, professor," you say softly. "Thank you so much for understanding."

"No need to thank me my dear," says Professor Layton. "I admire your courage and strength of speaking up about how you feel. I imagine doing that is very difficult. If anything, I find it inspiring."

You feel another wave of warmth radiating from your cheeks upon the professor's kind words.

"Also…"

The professor pauses, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Looking down, he says "I'm quite flattered that you feel and think the way you do about me."

Looking at him, you see his cheeks turn red. _Oh my!_ _He is blushing!_

"Really?" you ask, surprised.

"Of course," he says warmly. "What man wouldn't be delighted that a beautiful young lady has affections for him?"

Your next action is quite shocking but frankly, you don't give a damn. Leaning forward, you throw your arms around the professor's neck. Instantly, you're on cloud nine. You hold him tightly, his sweet scent enveloping you.

_God he smells so good! What kind of cologne is he wearing?_

The professor chuckles softly, wrapping his arms around your waist. The two of you stay like that for a good while, holding each other closely. The professor rubs your back tenderly before releasing you from his arms.

"Ms. _, as much as I hate to let go, I believe we have some studying to do," he says with a smile.

"We sure do professor," you say with a slight giggle.

Professor Layton pauses for a moment.

"I'm curious though. Why do you say we can never be together," he asks.

His question stumps you. You honestly don't know why you think that.

"I-I'm not actually sure professor," you reply softly.

Nodding his head, the professor gets up and returns to his chair. The tutoring session went well. The professor was very helpful in going over the material - writing on his small whiteboard and using other text books to help you better understand the different topics. Finally, office hours have finished. Thanks to Professor Layton, you now feel comfortable about the material and the upcoming mid-term exam. You promise yourself and the professor to be a lot more diligent and focused in your future studies.

"Do you feel good about the material now, Ms. _," he asks kindly.

"Yes sir, I do," you say with a bright smile.

"And the mid-term? How do you feel about that?"

"I feel very optimistic," you say. "Thank you so much Professor Layton."

"Anytime my dear," he says sincerely. "Just remain calm and you'll be fine. You will do excellent on that test. You're a smart young lady - I have faith in you."

You blush at the professor's words of encouragement_. _He truly has what it takes to motivate and inspire people. Make them feel good about themselves. He is indeed, a fine gentleman. As you make your way to the door, the professor calls you gently, causing you to turn around.

"Ms. _," Professor Layton asks with a tender smile. "How would you like to have tea with me sometime?"


End file.
